The Misadventures
by FatelessHorizon
Summary: Ethan and Jake Andrews, both with a troubled past, come to Elmore to live a new life. But, what adventures will the two come across? Find out in The Misadventures!
1. Chapter 1) Introduction

**Hello, and welcome to The Misadventures. This is a little poem I made about the main character Ethan. The real first chapter will be up in a week or so. Enjoy!**

Ethan Andrews

You might think of me as a normal kid, but I'm not.  
I've been through what you think as a tragedy, but to me...  
To me it was hell, and Karma backstabbing me over and over.  
Yet, let me explain.

My mom died at birth, so I never met her.  
My dad went into depression, so we never bonded much.  
Dad adopted a boy my age, and named him Jake.  
Yet, he married an annoying woman.

He snapped, and plummeted her into a coma.  
But, he thought that she was dead.  
So he killed himself.  
Me and Jake. Alone.

Yet, a friend took me and Jake to live with him in a town named Elmore.  
But what's to come? I don't know.  
But, this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2) The Arrival: Part 1

**FatelessHorizon Presents: The Misadventures**  
** The Arrival: Part 1**

To the citizens of Elmore, it was another boring Sunday afternoon, but for two people, the view was entirely different. Two teens were in a taxi, heading to Elmore Junior High for enrollment, and to meet their future teacher for the remaining time of their school year. In the taxi was a cat with coffee brown skin wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and red shoes named Jake, and a ghost donned with a black jacket, a blue t-shirt under the jacket, brown jeans, and grey-black shoes named Ethan. With baggy eyes and morning breath, Ethan sighed and looked at the floor of the taxi.

"Hey Ethan, is something wrong?" Jake asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Actually Jake, yes. I mean, my...our dad is gone, mom is in a coma and we're being sent to live with someone we barely know. It's like fate's trolling with me." Ethan responded to his friend, both sad and irritated all at once.

"Oh. But look on the bright side, we can have a new life, make new friends and have fun again."

"Says the one who seems to be happy about almost EVERYTHING." Ethan remarked, before the two became silent.

For the rest of the ride, not a word was spoken. But when the two reached the school, Ethan quickly opened the side door, as he ran to the nearest fountain as fast as possible.

"FINALLY, WATER!" the ghost hollered out, the shout echoing down the hallways.

"Ethan, we need to go to the principal's office, not drinking out of a rusty fountain for hours on end!" Jake exclaimed, pulling Ethan from the fountain and dragged him to their destination. When the teens entered, they were facing an old primate and appeared to be the only teacher at the school, a brown, furry slug with glasses sitting at a desk, no doubt being the principal himself and a cloud-like humanoid with a rainbow shirt, black pants and a pair of sandals.

"Well, if it isn't The Andrews? The sons of a famous DEAD psychologist and an annoying woman." The ape spoke in a rude manner, snickering from her cruel joke, but was interrupted by Ethan banging his fist on the desk, making all the trinkets on said desk to clatter and a few to fall off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAD YOU JERK! YOU BETTER TAKE IT BACK NOW!"

"Yeah, or else what?" The teacher mockingly asked, but was interrupted by Ethan's brother.

"You know what? Just stop. He just doesn't want to hear about his dad. He committed suicide." Jake responded.

The moment the brown cat made his last statement prompted the furry principal's eyes to widen in surprise and the cloud humanoid to faint.

"JAKE?! You had to tell her?!" Ethan yelled at his brother, before turning his attention to the elderly ape, glaring at her and pointing his finger at her. "Look, I know what kind of person you are and it's pretty obvious: We are NOT gonna see on the same side and PLEASE, don't mention my dad. EVER."

Before the situation became much worse, the principal suddenly spoke, wanting to defuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"Okay, you two are in, but please get out. NOW. Seriously, I think I'm getting a migraine." The furry slug insisted, escorting the two outside of the school. Outside stood a bear about as tall as a woodsman, wearing a brown coat, a white shirt under it, and black jeans.

"There you two are! Come on, we need to go?" The bear yelled, Ethan staring at him with half-open eyes.

"So you're Nick Chambers, the man who my dad said who'd watch over me and Jake?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Nick asked in surprise, before he rubbed his head sheepishly. "That's right, I forgot! By the way, I'd say hey to your dad if he was alive, but sadly-"

"YEAH, WE KNOW. JEEZ, CAN I GO FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE WITHOUT SOMEONE MENTIONING MY DAD?!" Ethan yelled and started to walk away from the bear. "WHY DID MY DAD CHOOSE YOU TO WATCH ME?"

Not wanting to hear another word from Nick, Ethan continued to ran to the opposite direction, cussing under his breath, before he unknowingly ran into a large, pink rabbit, bumping into him and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" The large, pink rabbit asked with oblivious concern, not noticing the ghost blacking out.

_On the next chapter of The Misadventures__  
_

_After Ethan passed out, he finds himself in a limbo-like state, and finds out a shocking secret. When he wakes up, he's facing a family, and his brother, who is clearly mad after Ethan's stunt. after that, he meets two friends of the family who wants to prank someone. Little did the three know, a wild goose chase will erupt._

**DYK**

**1) Ethan is voiced by Kristian Hodko, Jake is voiced by Nick Herman, and Nick Chambers is voiced by Adam Harrington.**

**2) Ethan was in The Vampire by NeoNimbus, and he is in another story in the works named "The Nexus Among Us".**

**3) Ethan is one of my darkest OC's so far. Many more could be yet to come.**

**4) Even though this chapter is short, the next one is longer or about the same.**

**After The Arrival, you can suggest your own OC. But, I will need: Name, Species, Age, Family, Personality, Voice, and a description OR backstory of that OC. If you want to request an OC, PM me or if you have a DeviantART account, just post a comment on my page.**

Fate ;l


	3. Chapter 3) The Arrival: Part 2

**FatelessHorizon Presents: The Misadventures**

**The Arrival: Part 2**

After being unconscious for what felt like a very long time, Ethan woke up in what seemed like a dark room, yet somehow he could see himself. "Hello, is anyone there?" the ghost asked, but shivered after hearing nothing but the echo of his own voice. Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind him.

"Ethan, is that you? Wait...this can't be true." The voice spoke trembly, but it was a voice Ethan was all too familiar with.

"Dad, you lied to me? You're not dead?"

"Actually, yes and no. You blacked out and both you and I are in Limbo, a dream-like area. I am dead, but I can talk to you in your mind, but only your mind."

"Never mind then. But, why did you die?"

"Son, I died because I...I hated your mother and your step-mother. She cheated on me and you were born because we accidentally...well, I guess you can find that out on your own." Ethan's dad replied. All the ghost could do was stare at his dad in disbelief; he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth.

**"So I am just your little ACCIDENT?! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME YOU COLD, HEARTLESS IDIOT?!"** Ethan snapped, scaring his dad.

"Son, there's no need for you to be mad." Ethan's dad nervously attempted to calm the enraged ghost down.

**"NO NEED? THERE IS A NEED TO BE MAD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME BORN, YOU ONLY LOVED MOM AND JUST WANTED TO LOVE HER, BUT SHE WAS CHEATING ON YOU! It was a good thing you're dead."** Ethan yelled and suddenly, two objects appeared out of thin air right in front of him: a crowbar and a small handgun. It didn't took long for the ghost to realize what his options were.

"SO, YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME? FINE THEN, KILL ME! I NEVER EVEN CARED FOR YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ethan's dad goaded his son, but this made Ethan want to do something he never did: kill a family member, and someone he trusted since he was born. Ethan decided to take the crowbar and stood still, staring at his dad for a minute.

"Goodbye dad. I'll always miss you, but I'll never forgive you for this." Ethan said and ran towards his father, the very man who never loved him and committed suicide over an accident. Ethan then stabbed his dad in the chest with the crowbar, right in his heart, but while his dad dropped to the ground, blood spurting everywhere, he saw a light shining in the room and before long, it soon enveloped everything, including him.

* * *

Ethan's eyes shot up and despite his blurry vision, quickly realized that he was in the hospital, lying on a bed, with his clothes still on. Right when he woke up, a tall blue cat was yelling at Nick, a small pink rabbit yelling at Jake and a blue cat and orange fish just standing there, confused over what's going on, but the room was suddenly full with yelling and arguing, but all that stopped with a scream.

"EVERYBODY JUST STOP!"

The moment Ethan shouted, everyone in the room became silent, while the monitor ended up breaking down in the process. The tall cat just stared wide-eyed, Nick had his head down and Jake face-palming himself. Ethan stood up and went out of the room, headed for the waiting area to take a breather, but when he came into the room,he saw a pink cat, sharing similar heights with the blue cat he saw earlier, wearing a black shirt and dark blue skirt and a wolf wearing a sleeveless black jacket, a red t-shirt with a black paw mark on it, black jeans with chains, and black wristbands. Before he knew it, both the pink cat and the wolf had their attentions on him.

"Hey, you're Ethan, right?" The wolf questioned Ethan with curiosity.

"Yeah, why are you wondering?"

"Your friend Jake told us about you. He said your dad committed suicide." The cat replied. Ethan seethed and squeezed his left pointer finger and thumb on his nose and sighed. "Sadly...he's correct."

"Oh. Sorry I said that." the wolf apologized. "Say, do you like pranking people?" Ethan was immediately becoming suspicious by what the wolf brought up.

"Go on."

"Well, we were going to prank this guy named Tobias. You in?" The wolf whispered and Ethan had his eyes half-open and rubbed his hands together.

"Count me in. By the way, I didn't quite get your names."

"I'm Blast and this is Lexy." The wolf introduced himself, before pointing to the pink cat.

"Well, let's do this." Ethan said, Blast and Lexy nodding their heads. "So, what's the plan?"

Soon, Ethan, Blast and Lexy huddled up together to discuss with each other. "Alright, here's the plan: So Tobias is a kid who thinks he's a strong and kind jock, but he's weak and annoying and bullies me and my brother Gumball. In his room, there's a heart monitor, which I'm going to hack so it'd look like its straight and people would think he's dead. And when he wakes up, just imagine everyone falling for it! It'd be HILARIOUS!" The cat yelled the last word, but Blast covered her mouth with his paw.

"Clearly this is a secret, so we can't let anyone know, not even Lexy's crazy mom Nicole." The wolf insisted, pointing to the same room where the older, blue feline was in, along with the young, blue cat.

"So Nicole is the tall cat, and Gumball is the small one. Okay then, I'll remember that." Ethan said, nodding his head slightly.

* * *

Once everyone knew what to do, the plan was set in motion. After getting into a sluggish and broken elevator, sneaking past security, and sneaking past a few receptionists, the trio made it to a room with a kid wearing a headband and had rainbow skin, and had bruises on his arms. There was no doubt in Ethan's mind that this was the kid Lexy and Blast were mentioning earlier.

"He jumped from the top of his house and tried to land in a pool, but he landed on solid concrete instead. you should've heard his scream though, THAT was funny." Blast muttered quietly enough for him, Ethan, and Lexy to hear. Lexy snickered and crouched down to her knees, before signaling commands to Ethan, but was stopped by Blast poking her shoulder and he looked at her in the eyes solemnly. "What do you want Blast?" The cat said, rolling her eyes and sighing for a few seconds.

"Lexy, if we don't make it out of this, I wanted to say that you were a good friend." said Blast, but focused his eyes on both her and the monitor.

"Thanks Blast, that's kind of you to say that. Now look, Ethan, watch out here to see if someone comes in here. Blast, watch Tobias, but don't wake him up. I'll hack the monitor, and when I say done, we sprint to the nearest elevator and head to our waiting room." The cat explained, but Ethan raised his paw.

"But what if we get caught? Then what's our next plan?" Ethan asked, making Lexy silent for a few seconds, until she thought of an answer.

"Run and get whoever is chasing us off us. I brought marbles and a few firecrackers to distract them. Now, let's get this done with."

"Uh, guys?" a frightened Ethan informed his friends, as his body quivered in fear.

"Yeah?" Blast and Lexy asked, before they turned around and all three were facing Nick, Jake, The Wattersons, Tobias and his sister Rachel.

"LEXY WATTERSON, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Nicole yelled, pointing at the guards who were wide-eyed at the trio who hacked a patient's heart monitor, and out of the blue, Rachel was walking up to Blast and Lexy, the two were cowering in fear from both Nicole and Rachel.

"You dweebs, I thought my brother was DEAD!" The rainbow girl shouted in anger, before Lexy stared at Tobias.

"You want to know why we did this? Because Tobias here was a jerk to me, Gumball and Penny! He annoyed me, insulted Gumball, and almost KILLED Penny! All he wants is to have Penny as his girl and just tease Gumball for his entire life!" The pink cat shouted, standing up to Nicole, Rachel and Tobias.

"What? I'd never hurt a fly! I think Gumball is a good friend. I'm not lying, seriously." Tobias said in defense, his body shaking and adjusting his headband. Neither Gumball nor Lexy were convinced by this claim, and thought what he said was an alibi.

"Tobias, you never like me. What Lexy said was true, and I remember what happened between the three of us was from the medieval project Ms. Simian gave us." Gumball added, sounding like a genius once in his life.

"Is that so, Tobias? Geez, I'll never understand why you do things like this." said Rachel, but that prompted Tobias to punch her, only for his attack to be blocked by Ethan.

"Look kid, I don't know you, but everybody says you did all this foolishness. Is this true?" Ethan asked, the chaos turning into an interrogation, and possibly a fight.

"No it's not." Tobias said, but Ethan put the rainbow teen in a headlock. **"Tell me the truth: IS. THIS. TRUE?"**

**"YES IT IS, IT'S TRUE! I WANTED PENNY ALL TO MYSELF BECAUSE I LOVE HER, AND I'M BETTER THAN GUMBALL AND HIS STUPID BROTHER AND SISTER!"** Tobias yelled. Everyone was shocked at what the teen exclaimed.

"That's it! I'm getting you out of here and telling Mom about what you said about my friend!" Rachel informed her brother, before attempting to drag him back him. Tobias retaliated by punching her arm and ran for the nearest elevator, pushing the down button repeatedly. When the elevator door finally opened, Lexy threw a fistful of marbles, causing the teen to slip and fall to the ground. Rachel was able to get Tobias, now with a scraped arm and a long cut on his hand and rat him out on their mom, who'd be clearly angry over what happened.

After what happened, Blast and Lexy explained what happened, and luckily The Wattersons were able to finally make peace with each other. "So Ethan, you finally ready to leave?" Nick said, Ethan finishing up a conversation with Gumball and his brother Darwin.

"Sure. I'm coming!" Ethan yelled, taking in a breath of air, ready to face what's to come.

_Up next on The Misadventures: The Presentation_

_On Ethan's first day of school, Ms. Simian gives the ghost a risky deal: describe the Chernobyl disaster to an entire class, or deal with cleaning the entire school with a toothbrush, and work for Principal Brown. Can Ethan stand up and take the challenge, or will he be forced to deal with painful work?_

**DYK**

**1) Lexy belongs to Lexboss, and Blast belongs Sunblast X.**

**2) Ethan's dad is voiced by Terence McGovern, who voiced Larry on The Walking Dead. Blast is voiced by Justin Long, who voiced Humphrey in Alpha and Omega. Lexy is voiced by Teresa Gallagher, who voiced Young Nicole in The Amazing World of Gumball.**

**You can submit an OC and/or a chapter request to me by submitting a review, contacting me on DeviantART (FatelessHorizon), or you can PM me on my Fanfiction profile. If you want to submit an OC, I'll need: Name, Species, Family, Appearance, Personality, Voice, and a description OR backstory of that OC.**

**Fate ;l**


End file.
